Digital Adventure
by Lord of Omega
Summary: Inspired by Lord Archive's Neo Digital War. A timetraveling digimon has changed the past and locked out the DigiDestined from the Digital World. Ten years later, Taichi and the others are called to fight a war against enemies far stronger then before
1. Prologue Destiny Erased

Digital Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own nor attempt to take credit for the creation of the Digimon series.

Prologue: Destiny Erased

Ten years ago…

Somewhere deep on the Server Continent, a swirling mass of light and energy appears. The smaller Rookie Digimon scurry or fly away and even the bigger Champions flee in terror as the strange mass grows even bigger. Two massive hands pull the sides of the anomaly even further apart. Waves of dark power emanate throughout the Digital World as a creature unlike any before it fully frees itself from the swirling mass.

"Finally," the Digimon growls to itself. "Those Digidestined brats beat me again. They're too powerful now to take on." The new arrival glances around at his surroundings. "Good. I've arrived before the Digital World even knew of Digidestined. And now to make sure they never gain their powers at all."

With an evil laugh, the Digimon begins to leave, but doesn't get far. Blocking his path is a two-headed turtle Digimon, a gigantic blue dragon Digimon, a fiery bird Digimon, and a white tiger Digimon. The four Sovereigns of the Digital World had arrived to investigate the strange new Digimon. Guardians of the four corners of the Digital World, Azulongmon, Baihumon, Ebonyumon, and Zhuqiaomon were the four strongest Mega level Digimon of the time.

"Halt," calls Azulongmon. "We, the Digimon Sovereigns, demand you identify yourselves as well as your purpose here."

The foreign Digimon snickers at Azulongmon's demands. Eyes aglow, the Digimon powers up, and charges straight into battle, smiling at the prospect of ripping the four Sovereigns apart. Zhuqiaomon is the first to attack with his Phoenix Fire only to have the strange Digimon brush it off like raindrops. As each of the Sovereigns attack, they soon realize that they are no match for their opponent. In desperation, Azulongmon manages to buy enough time for them to retreat by wrapping up the evil Digimon in his attack, Lightning Whip.

The Digimon laughs at his victory, knowing the real pleasure would be in taking care of the Digital World's saviors. _If I can't travel to Earth, then I'll just have to make sure the Digidestined and Chosen can't come here,_ he thinks to himself. Gathering more dark energy, the Digimon continues laughing insanely. From his body a blanket of darkness begins spreading out across the entire Server Continent. Soon the entire Digital World is covered in a blanket of darkness. And with the barrier in place, the last hope of salvation for the Digital World is smothered. Now there would be no defense against the coming evils. An age of endless night had come to the Digital World.


	2. Chapter 1 Journey of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own nor attempt to take credit for the creation of the Digimon series.

Chapter 1: A Journey of a Lifetime

August 1, 2004

As the sun beat down upon his head, Taichi Yagami wipes the sweat from his gigantic mass of hair. Removing his goggles, he sighs weary while watching his sister, Hikari, and her boyfriend, Daisuke Motomiya, swim in the lake. Dressed in casual summer clothes, Taichi wishes he remembered to bring a bathing suit.

Across the lake sits Sora Takenouchi, Taichi's best friend. Dressed in a two-piece bathing suit, Sora sunbathes along with several other girls. Having known each other since grade school, Taichi and Sora have developed a unique bond that borders between love and sibling affection.

Taichi's thoughts are brought back to the present when his sister along with her boyfriend tosses him into the lake. Shouting out in surprise, Taichi, completely soaked, comes stalking out of the lake glaring daggers at the smiling pair. "What was that all about?" he demands.

Hikari gives her older brother her innocent smile. "What ever do you mean niichan?" Hikari and Daisuke trade smiles before bursting into laughter. Taichi stands there fuming, and growing angrier by the minute. The pair notices this and take off running in opposite directions. Taichi gives chase after Daisuke, someone he can actually take out his frustration on. Sora giggles from her position.

The four teenagers had taken a trip to the country to relax from school. Hikari and Daisuke had been going out for two months now. Ever since Daisuke met Hikari when he and Taichi played on the same team in grade school, Daisuke had been crazy about the girl. Hikari at first hadn't been very interested. Just getting over the string of illnesses that had plagued her childhood, Hikari didn't socialize. However, Daisuke's persistence and Taichi's encouragement had finally won her over. She agreed to go out, and they hit things off from there.

Taichi manages to catch up with Daisuke. Tackling him to the ground, they wrestle around, Taichi trying to pound Daisuke, and Daisuke trying to avoid Taichi's fists. Sora and Hikari furiously attempt to separate the two, while laughing and giggling the whole time.

Suddenly, the sky darkens as if a rainstorm is forming. Thunder booms causing everyone to freeze. Looking around confused, they watch as the sky seems to catch on fire. Rainbow colored lights appear in the sky. "Beautiful," whispers Hikari in awe. A flash of light blinds everyone as they feel themselves being pulled upward. Their bodies increase in speed at an alarming velocity before they feel the strange sensations of being pulled through the dimensions. Then darkness.

Meanwhile, across town, Yamato Ishida is visiting his younger brother Takeru Takaishi. Ever since their parents' divorce, the two siblings rarely got to see each other. Although Yamato didn't get along with his mother so well anymore, he still cared for his brother. Yamato's band, the Teenage Wolves, were trying to get a recording contract after becoming very popular all over Odiaba. Takeru had been something of a klutz back in grade school, but now he excelled in soccer and basketball. Although Takeru had been much shorter the last time Yamato saw him, they were now almost the same height.

"Hey, little bro," greets Yamato.

Takeru moves aside to let Yamato in. "Mom's not here right now," he explains. "She is busy covering a story about the weird tropical storms wrecking everything in Southern Asia."

Yamato shrugs his shoulders. "So, how is Junior High?"

"Not bad."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Pizza, I guess. I don't think I want another helping of your special recipes."

"Hey squirt, what's wrong with my recipes? Dad doesn't complain."

The siblings continue arguing about food, failing to notice the approaching wave of rainbow lights. The wave passes through their apartment, sucking them in, before continuing on.

Throughout the entire world, a wave of rainbow lights sweeps through every city, home, and country. The wave seeking out each of the chosen children, and whisking them all of to another world.

"Ow, my head," groans Taichi has he props himself up on his elbows. Looking around, Taichi rubs his eyes and pinches himself to make sure he isn't still dreaming. Instead of grass and a lake, the scenery is now a gigantic forest filled with tropical planets.

"Move. Move. Move," repeats a voice from behind Taichi.

Turning around, Taichi comes face to snout with a small orange T-rex. Blinking large green eyes, the dinosaur extends its hand towards Taichi. Instinctively backing away, Taichi shakes his head. "This is just a dream. This is just a dream."

The dinosaur becomes impatient. "You're going to wish you were dreaming. Now move." He gives Taichi a hard push forward.

"Now wait a minute…" Taichi's protests die in his throat as he hears ghostly moaning from behind them.

Again Taichi is greeted with a strange sight. Five ghost-like creatures are speeding towards them complete with fangs and claws. Floating several inches above the ground, the strange ghosts easily glide over the terrain. The lead ghost's arm stretches out an unbelievable length and sails right past Taichi's head.

The strange orange dinosaur places itself between Taichi and the ghosts. "Pepper Breath", it calls out, and before Taichi's amazed eyes, a miniature fireball shoots out from the dinosaur's mouth. The fireball slams into the incoming ghosts and knocks them into a tree. With the imminent threat dealt with, the dinosaur returns to pushing the startled human.

"Let's go," the dinosaur growls.

Taichi's brain swarms with various questions and repeatedly tries to logically identify this strange situation. As the orange dinosaur continues pushing him, Taichi blurts out, "What is the hurry? You took care of those ugly ghosts."

"They aren't what you need to be afraid of," replies the dinosaur. "By the way, my name is Agumon."

"I'm Yagami Taichi." With a slight bow, Taichi introduces himself. A sudden thought crosses his mind. "Where's Hikari?" He begins to frantically search for his missing sister.

A girlish scream echoes through the forest, stopping Taichi and Agumon in their tracks. Without a word, Taichi dashes forward at full speed, heading towards the source of the scream. "Is that how you get a human to run?" wonders Agumon aloud before taking off after his partner.

Taichi didn't have to go very far before running into his sister and her boyfriend. "Hikari," he shouted as he grabbed her in a hug. "Good. You're both safe." Taichi then noticed their companion. Standing close to Hikari looked like a small dog complete with two dropping ears. Along its neck was a strange metal collar with even stranger symbols.

"Who is that?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm Salamon," replied the puppy in a surprisingly feminine voice.

Just then Agumon came running up from behind them. "Get down," he shouted.

Without thinking, Taichi, Hikari, and Daisuke dropped to the ground. Seconds later, a huge insect-like monster flew over their heads, its large pincers clicking together as only air passed through them. Rolling over, Taichi stared at the strange creature. Looking similar to a stag beetle, the creature's skin had a reddish tone. Its back was armored with a hard carapace and its transparent wings beat at incredible speeds. Four arms that ended in three sharp claws protruded from its side.

"What is that?" shrieked Hikari.

"Kuwagamon," answered the two digimon. "He is a mean-tempered insect-digimon that will eat anything smaller then him," explained Salamon.

As Kuwagamon flew by for a second pass, Agumon and Salamon launched their respective attacks at the beetle. The miniature fireball and sonic blast bounced harmlessly off the red beetle. Both digimon were forced to jump out of the way as Kuwagamon swiped at them with its claws.

As soon as Kuwagamon passed by them, Taichi grabs Daisuke and Hikari and all three book into the dense foliage with the two digimon partners following closely. The screams of the enraged insect digimon echoed through the forest as Kuwagamon was unable to locate them, their position shielded by the mass of plants and leaves.

"Are you two alright?" Taichi asked. Both nod their heads as all three attempt to catch their breath. "Now then," says Taichi as he turns to the orange dinosaur and white puppy. "What was that huge beetle, what are you, and where are we?"

"We're digimon, short for digital monsters," both chorus at the same time. "That beetle is also a digimon," explains Salamon. "Also, this place is our home called File Island."

"We better get moving before more hostile digimon show up," informs Agumon. "You all will be safe if we can lead you to our base."

The group had traveled for only a few minutes before the sound of trees snapping signaled the return of Kuwagamon. Agumon and Salamon stood in front of the teenage humans as the giant red beetle ripped its way through the forest. Suddenly, a new feminine voice called out to the group. Although what was exactly said was lost from all the noise Kuwagamon was making, the assembled party of human and digimon sprinted towards the sound of the voice.

As the group passed by a large tropical tree, a pair of hands lunged out and grabbed Taichi and Daisuke by their shirts. With a strong tug, both boys were pulled into the tree trunk, Hikari and the digimon immediately following. As the group passed through the artificial tree, they were startled to find Sora and a large pink bird standing before them.

"Quiet," Sora hissed at Taichi as he opened his mouth to speak.

For several long minutes, the group listened to the sounds of Kuwagamon screaming as he again lost sight of his prey. Finally, the sound drifted further away until the entire forest was eerily silent. Breathing a sigh of relief, Taichi and the others glanced over at the newest digimon.

"My name is Biyomon," says the large pink bird. "Sora is my partner."

"Partner?" asks a surprised Daisuke.

Agumon nods his head. "Just like I'm partnered to Taichi and Salamon is partnered to Hikari."

"If each one of us has a digimon, then why don't I have one as well?" wonders Daisuke.

"Couldn't really answer that," replies Biyomon. "Maybe your partner is out there somewhere."

"Are there others like us here?" asks Hikari.

"Humans haven't been seen here in the Digital World before you guys came," Salamon informs them. "However, a bunch of other humans supposedly arrived here the same time you four did."

"There are more humans here?" gasps all four.

"For years, digimon that are partnered to a human having been coming here to File Island," explains Salamon. "Some come as wanderers, some as refugees."

"When the entire sky lit up with the rainbow lights, the digimon with human partners were sent out to find them," informs Agumon.

"Currently, the Digital World is in the middle of a war between good and evil," says Biyomon. "Unfortunately, the good guys have been losing the war for quite a while. According to the legend, you all of have been called here to help save this world. That is why we must get you to safety."

Swiftly, the three digimon led the group through the dense foliage towards the entrance of their base. Upon entering a clearing in the forest, the group comes to a grinding halt as something huge drops out of the sky in front of them. Dust blown up from the impact with the ground obscures the group's vision, but a familiar roar identifies their assailant. Kuwagamon stands before the group, claws and pincer ready to rend flesh from the bone.

"Pepper Breath" shouts Agumon as he launches a fireball at the giant insect.

"Spiral Twister" calls out Biyomon as she forms a spiral of green energy.

"Puppy Howling" yells Salamon, releasing a sonic blast from her mouth.

The attacks of the rookie digimon seem to only agitate Kuwagamon as he advances upon them. With a battle cry, the three chosen digimon leap at Kuwagamon only to be thrown back like rag dolls. Agumon attempts to fire another fireball, but Kuwagamon punches the dinosaur right in the nose, sending him flying back. Before the other two digimon can react, they are sent flying to land in a heap near Agumon.

"Agumon," shout Taichi as he rushes to the digimon's side.

Kuwagamon's pincers click together in glee as he nears Taichi. Claws extended, the giant insect prepares to rip Taichi to pieces. Taichi continues to glare at the huge digimon as he approaches.

"Run Taichi," whispers the weakened Agumon.

Hikari, Daisuke, and Sora watch in horror as Kuwagamon stops right in front of Taichi. Raising one of his arms, Kuwagamon prepares to strike with his razor-sharp claws.

"Fate Change" shouts a new voice as an arc of energy slams into Kuwagamon from the side, stunning him briefly.

A black blur races past the three shocked humans and towards Kuwagamon. "Lightning Paw" yells the blur before slamming an uppercut into the digimon's jaw. The impact of the blow sends Kuwagamon flying backwards into a tree. Breaking from the collusion, the bulk of the tree falls onto the unconscious beetle, pinning him to the ground.

Hikari, Sora, Daisuke, and Taichi stare at the newly arrived digimon. Resembling a black cat except for the fact it stood on its hind legs, the new digimon was covered in black fur with violet tuffs. Wearing blue gloves with red markings, the cat digimon's appearance was complete with a small black ring attached to its tail.

"We better get to the base before he wakes up," suggests a new, male voice. A teenager around the age of Taichi and Sora stands behind them along with another new digimon. The newcomer's jet black hair and Asian features were plainly obvious. Beyond that, his features were hidden by a heavy black cloak.

The other digimon resembled the black cat except its fur was purple not black. Its gloves were green with yellow markings and a blue tail ring rounded out the differences between the two cats.

Without another word, the newcomer tucked Salamon and Biyomon under his arms and headed back into the forest. Taichi grabbed Agumon and carried him as the rest of the group hurried to match pace with their mysterious savior.

After a quick introduction by Taichi, the newcomer identifies himself as Matt and the two digimon as Black Gatomon and Fatemon. Although speaking Japanese, the others detect Matt's American accent.

"Aren't you hot wearing that heavy cloak?" inquires Sora.

"Nah," Matt replies. "The cloak may look heavy, but is actually quite cool and light surprisingly enough."

After several minutes of ideal chatter and walking, the digimon stop at a clearing with a small set of stones placed in an odd shape. The small stones that resemble a smooth stone one might find in a river were quickly moved and reconfigured into a different shape by the various digimon. When nothing seems to happen, the humans look curiously at their partners.

"Was that suppose to have done something?" questions Daisuke.

Without replying, the digimon, one by one, charge at a nearby tree. To the great surprise of the humans, the digimon pass right through the large tree. Without saying a word, Matt follows the digimon. Next, Taichi pass through along with Daisuke, Hikari, and Sora.

The group find themselves in a complex passageway leading underground. As they travel downward, their digimon explain the strange entrance.

"It's called a digital barrier," says Fatemon in a soft and almost musical voice. "A type of digital field that can be altered to appear as something else or to hide something from normal vision."

"The only way to get through the barrier is to place the correct combination of stones together," clarifies Biyomon.

Taichi lets out a small sigh. "Let's hope the other digimon managed to gather the rest of us that were taken from earth."

Suddenly, Matt stopped short as the tunnel widened into a large cavern. "I don't think you have to worry about that," he says in an awed voice.

The rest, having bumped into Matt when he stopped short, glance over his shoulder. Eyes widen, jaws drop, and expressions of sheer shock appear on the group's faces at the sight before them. Situated throughout the cavern are hundreds of humans and digimon, all of them talking within miniature groups. Every single human present in the cave couldn't be older then seventeen, some were as young as nine. Teenagers and children from all over the world, from every different country and nation, from every walk of life had been called to their destiny here in the Digital World.


End file.
